Bayonetta
|-|Bayonetta= |-|Bayonetta 2= Character Synopsis Bayonetta '''(Formely named '''Cereza) is a famed witch who was sealed away five hundred years ago until she was later found and awakened. Spending twenty years with amnesia, she battles against the angelic hordes of Paradiso and fights to end the malicious plans of the last of the Lumen Sages, Balder. In the second game, finds her friend and fellow clans member Jeanne taken down to the realm of Inferno after a summon gone wrong. With the help of Rodin, she is not only hounded by angels but even demons and uncovers a deeper plot of a former half of a god conspiring to reclaim his lost power and the truth behind the Witch Hunts. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-A '| '''High 6-A '| 'Low 2-C '| 'Low 2-C ' '''Verse: Bayonetta Name: '''Bayonetta, Cereza '''Gender: Female Age: Around 600 Years Old (Born on December 19th, 1411) Classification: Umbra Witch, Bearer of the Left Eye Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Gun Mastery, Hair Manipulation (Her costume is comprised of nothing but her own hair. In additon, she casually uses hair in her basic attacks), Time Manipulation (With Witch Time, she is able to slow down time in order to punish her victims more efficiently. Bayonetta is able to activiate this if she is able to dodge attacks at the last possible instant to activate Witch Time), Immortality (Type 1, Witches don't age nor have a finite lifespan), Shapeshifting (She can change into a panther and a crow as well), Flight, Barrier Creation, Biological Manipulation (Able to completely flatten her body to reduce damage from being crushed), Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Teleportation and Time Travel via portals, Summoning, Magic, Technological Manipulation, Healing (Via Green Herb Lollipops and Red Hot Shot), Temporary Invulnerability (Via Yellow Moon Lollipops), Fire Manipulation (With Durga and Undine), Electricity Manipulation (With Durga and Takemikazuchi), Ice Manipulation (With Odette and Undine), Soul Manipulation (With Shuraba), Poison Manipulation (With Kafka), Can damage opponents on a molecular level (With Bazillions), Empathic Manipulation (With Rodin she is able to summon Sloth's swords, which awakens feelings of gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage and arrogance in victims when cut, With the Gaze of Despair she can make enemies go berserk), Damage Negation (Via Pulley's Butterfly), Attack Reflection (Via Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa), Duplication (Via Sergey's Lover), BFR (She is able to drag Angles out of the Angelic Realm and bring them into the Chaotic World), Non-Physical Interaction (She can hurt spiritual beings such as the Joy), Time Paradox Immunity (She can interact with her past alterations easily and the circumstances for those interactions doesn’t seem to harm her. Alongside that the events that happened to the young Cereza had no effect on the current Bayonetta), Can enter Purgatorio where she is invisible and intangible to beings outside the realm but can still effect the human realm, Can shatter magic barriers and seals (Via Infernal Kiss and Heart Shot), Can survive underwater and in space, Can walk on walls, Curse Manipulation (Onyx Roses' shells contains the curse of a fairies souls), Explosion Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (The Alruna utilizes the same insanity curse as Alraune), Empathic Manipulation (With Rodin she is able to summon Sloth's swords, which awakens feelings of gluttony, profanity, doubt, idiocy, rage and arrogance in victims when cut, With the Gaze of Despair she can make enemies go berserk). Resistance to Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curses, Extreme Temperatures, and some forms of Reality Warping (Able to retrieve her soul after it has been ripped out of her body, can survive volcanic and arctic temperatures with ease, can move unhindered in slowed and stopped time, able to change herself back to her adult form after being turned into a child) Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Bayonetta is able to fight an Angel who holds the physical strength to rip a bridge which could be estimated to be the size of a small building. This Angel also destroyed large amount of rubble which could be estimated to fit inside of a small building) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Bayonetta is capable of defeating Gracious and Glorious, who can destroy the surface of the planet with just a small fraction of their power. Bayonetta is also able to defeat Sapientia who is thought of the Angel responsible for the natural phenomenons such as tidal waves. Killed Father Balder, who can fight a near copy of Bayonetta, in addition to casually snapping Gomorrah’s neck) | 'Universe Level+ '(Bayonetta was capable of defeating Jubileus. who was capable of uniting Trinity of Realities, of which would create another universe in a better image of the old one, in addtion to have full control over said universe) | 'Universe Level+ '(Was able to defeat Aesir,who exists in a dimension that surpasses time and space) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with angels, who routinely dodge lightning attacks. For Bayonetta to prove that she is able to walk on water , she had to dodge lightning in a single hair’s breadth) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Far faster than before) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Has the capability of outmatching Irenics, who can cross a distance 1000 times greater than the universe in a mere day. Capable of outpacing Jubileus, who's vastly swifter than Irenics) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can fight with Aesir, who's superior in speed to Jubileus and many angels who can casually traverse distances 100 larger than the universe) '''Lifting Ability: Class K (Casually used a building as a weapon, Able to lift, swing, and throw Fortitudo, Casually caught a falling tram car with one hand) | At least Class K '''| At least '''Class K | Class T (Tossed an O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony, which weighs approximately 8.4525e+14 kg, after it was thrown at her) Striking Ability: Small Building Class '(Can trade blows with an Angel who is physically able to rip apart bridges and is argubly this size) | '''Multi-Continent Class '(Can physically combat with Gracious and Glorious, who can ravage the surface of a planet and Sapientia, who is responsible for the occurance of Tidal Waves) | 'Universal+ '(Her attacks can harm Jubileus, who will reunite the Trinity of Realities to create anew universe and gain complete control over it's structure) | 'Universal+ '(Harmed Aesir, who's superior to Jubileus and is transcendent to Space and Time) 'Durability: Small Building Level '| 'Multi-Continent Level '| 'Universe Level+ '| 'Universe Level+ ' '''Stamina: Very high, is only shown tiring after fighting beings as powerful as Jubileus and Aesir, even the Cardinal Virtues do little to slow her down even after fighting an army's worth of Angels. Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on her weapons, Several meters to several kilometers with summons, Planetary with Witch Time and when summoning Queen Sheba/Omne Intelligence: High (She is able to grasp on to her past events rather easily just from a couple clews. Knows how to wield virtually any weapon. Is fully capable of hand to hand combat and can study one's skill set even to the likes of Jeanne who had a noticeable superiority at the beginning. She slaughters countless angels every day to maintain her many Faustian contracts with the demons she summons, being more worried about her Sunday dress than facing the totality of Paradiso's forces by the modern day) Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Feats: Can be somewhat Overconfident and sadistic at times | Requires the help of a second Umbra Witch to summon Queen Sheba | Requires the help of Balder to summon Omne Versions: Base | Mid-Game | Left Eye | Binded with Omne ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Lollipops:' Consumable items that provide an immediate effect when used. They each come in two forms, normal and mega, with mega lollipops having double the effect or duration of their normal versions. **'Green Herb Lollipop:' An herb-shaped candy lollipop containing an extract with healing properties. It recovers Bayonetta's health when used, the Mega version recovers twice as much health. **'Purple Magic Lollipop:' A butterfly-shaped candy lollipop that increases one's alertness, it restores magical power when used. The normal lollipop restores four orbs, while the Mega version restores eight. **'Bloody Rose Lollipop:' A rose-shaped candy lollipop with energy-increasing ability, it dramatically increases attack power temporarily. The Mega version lasts twice as long. **'Yellow Moon Lollipop:' A moon-shaped candy lollipop capable of producing a magical barrier, it temporarily makes Bayonetta invincible. The Mega version lasts twice as long. *'Magic Flute:' A Magical Flute said to have been played by the mythical Sirens. Releases a wave of high frequency spiritual energy that causes heavy damage to any nearby angels. *'Red Hot Shot:' A demonic medicine that can save a witch from the depths of mortality, it is automatically used when Bayonetta's vitality is depleted and acts as a second chance. |-|Pulley's Butterfly= Pulley's Butterfly Once activated, Pulley's Butterfly will summon a small rabble of glowing butterflies. As long as the butterflies are up, they will absorb damage for Bayonetta until they are all destroyed. While the butterflies are active they drain the magic gauge slowly and can be dismissed by reactivating the ability. While using it, Bayonetta is unable to use Bat Within as it demands she be hit. |-|Infernal Communicator= Infernal Communicator Once activated, the Infernal Communicator will summon a small group of floating skeletal demons that will attack Bayonetta's enemies. Though their damage is low, they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller angels off-balance. While active, the Little Devils slowly drain the magic gauge. |-|Sergey's Lover= Sergey's Lover Once activated, Sergey's Lover will summon two images of Madama Butterfly that will mimic Bayonetta's attacks and movements, but with a slight delay. The images do a fraction of the damage Bayonetta herself does, and so long as the images are present they will drain the magic gauge. |-|Star of Dinèta= Star of Dinèta When taunting an enemy, a small amount of health will be restored. Holding down the taunt button restores a small amount of health up to four times in a row. Bayonetta must be taunting an enemy for the accessory to work. |-|Gaze of Despair= Gaze of Despair Causes all enemies encountered to immediately go into the berserk state that is caused by Bayonetta taunting an enemy. Enraged enemies attack much faster and are much more resistant to Bayonetta's attacks, making it much more difficult to stagger or stun them, even with Wicked Weaves. Despite these drawbacks, enraged enemies give drastically increased amounts of magic when attacked. |-|Selene's Light= Selene's Light Instantly causes Witch Time to activate when taking damage from an enemy, consuming a portion of the magic gauge in the process. |-|Evil Harvest Rosary= Evil Harvest Rosary When doing a dodge that would normally activate Witch Time, Bayonetta will instead create a small orb of power in her original location when she began her dodge. This orb will explode after a moment or if an enemy comes too close, causing damage and usually staggering them. This effect strips Bayonetta's dodge of its ability to trigger Witch Time. |-|Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa= Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa Causes Bayonetta to form a circular glyph of energy in front of her with the symbol of the Umbra Witches that repels an incoming attack. This usually staggers the attacker, knocking them off balance for a moment. If used in the direction of the attack the second she is hit, Bayonetta will not only parry the enemy attack but counter-attack with a headbutt and activate an extended Witch Time as well as restore a small amount of vitality. |-|Eternal Testimony= Eternal Testimony This accessory's effect stacks with Golden Moon pearls in the first game, allowing Bayonetta to replenish four magic gauge orbs whenever her magic power runs dry. |-|Bracelet of Time= Bracelet of Time Activates Witch Time for a fixed duration and consumes only a limited amount of magic orbs with each activation. Disables all other ways that Witch Time would normally be activated and also disables Umbran Climax. |-|Climax Brace= Climax Brace Causes Bayonetta to enter "Serious Mode", making every one of her attacks into Wicked Weaves as if she were fighting one of the Auditio bosses. Also gives Bayonetta unlimited magic power, allowing her to use Torture Attacks and Umbran Climax whenever she likes. |-|Immortal Marionette= Immortal Marionette Causes Bayonetta to execute intricate combos and techniques without the need for timing or combinations. She will also dash towards any enemies that are out of reach and can perform Wicked Weaves instantly without the need for executing specific combos or techniques. |-|Mallet of Rewards= Mallet of Rewards Allows Bayonetta to gain an increased amount of halos and items whenever she defeats an enemy using a Torture Attack. |-|Earrings of Ruin= Earrings of Ruin Replaces the standard use of Umbran Climax with summoning the Umbran Armor instead of demons. |-|Climax Brace 2= Climax Brace 2 Allows Umbran Climax to drastically increase in strength whenever it is activated. However, Bayonetta will take more damage from enemies when it is active. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Witch Time:' A common ability and most valuable of Bayonetta's. Witch time is an ability that all witches have, this allows Bayonetta to slow time down to an insane degree. To the points where flying rocks seem slow, where water drops to turn to ice when touched, and seconds can last an entire boss fight. This is potentially the single most devastating ability in her arsenal, making her nearly impossible to hit if she isn't blitzed first and allowing her to pummel targets without retaliation. *'Wicked Weave:' A technique that allows Bayonetta to manipulate her hair to increase the strength of her attacks. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time or even fly by the events of the second game (she spent almost the entirety of her battle with Gomorrah in the air). *'Witch Walk:' Another ability that all witches have, Bayonetta is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. *'Beast Within:' A series of transformational techniques that Bayonetta can use to shape shift into different animals that grant her new abilities. **'Panther Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a black panther, granting her increased movement speed and longer jumps. **'Crow Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a large crow, giving her the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. **'Bat Within:' A defensive technique that, by successfully dodging an attack at the very last second, briefly transforms Bayonetta into a flock of bats and push away nearby enemies. Witch Time will also activate once Bayonetta reforms. **'Snake Within:' Bayonetta transforms into a long cobra that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Panther Within. *'Infernal Kiss:' Bayonetta blows a kiss, sending a trio of heart-shaped projectiles at the target, an otherwise impassible angelic seal. This opens a small portal to Inferno that shatters the seal. **'Heart Shot:' A variation of Infernal Kiss that allows Bayonetta to shatter barriers by launching several bullets at them in a heart-shaped formation. *'Torture Attacks:' Bayonetta can summon a variety of torture tools, classical and modern, to slaughter her foes in exceedingly gruesome ways. These attacks range from dropping 10 ton weights, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, using the Iron Horse (a contraption meant to cut into a victim's genitalia and eventually tear them half), and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. *'Umbran Climax:' A technique that allows every attack performed to be powered up and strengthened for a short duration. *'Mechanical Augmentation:' Using her magic and her middle finger as a key, Bayonetta can increase the capacity at which a vehicle can operate, or overload it and cause it to explode. *'Climax Attacks (Summoning Demons):' Bayonetta chants a phrase and summons a Demon from Inferno to finish off the enemy for good. When a witch reaches high enough level of spiritual energy, they can casually summon demons at the snap of the finger. The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Sadists Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Godslayers Category:Summoners Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Dancer Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Bikers Category:Time Traveler Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapons Master Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Technology Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Explosion Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Adhesive Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Bayonetta Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2